Episode 319 (Mayday51's TV Burp)
This is the nineteenth and second to last episode of the third series. Shows Featured * The Magic Key (Quickie) * Crystal Tipps and Alistair (Quickie) * Albie (Quickie) * Thomas in the Big Blue House (Brian and Terry should both be ashamed of themselves!!) * Come Outside (in-segment content) * Bump the Elephant * Fun Song Factory (I Beg Your Pardon) * The Treacle People (I Certainly Didn't Expect To See That) * Numbertime (Dolls' House segment/Quickie) * Kipper the Dog (Quickie) * Playdays (Quickie/segment) * The Family Ness * Big Break (Poetry Corner) * Angelmouse Segments * Brian talks to the narrator about Zack Hart's favourite cartoons - "Godzilland" and "Arthur" as well as the companies who produced them respectively. (Shameless filler at the very start) * Brian finds out that Terry the Turkey is still alive when he comes into the flat while the audience cheers. Terry tells him and the audience the whole story about what happened to his brother, Norman (who was the one that Robert Franson and Fredrick Stevenson roasted) a few episodes ago and for Brian to find it very extraordinary, he fainted and it was up to Terry himself to introduce the first segment. * Brian gives viewers a proper look of Thomas from TITBBH (made by Jack Howell) catching the plane. * Brian cries when Bump the Elephant accidentally squashes Whizzer the Mouse and his tricycle, when in the actual episode, Bump just walks on. This was only made as a joke. * The audience boos at Brian for the I Beg Your Pardon segment being so rubbish and badly written. It was suggested by Louis Walkden who may be a good writer for this series, but he usually steals videos from other people for his selfish needs. To cheer everyone up, Brian sings "I Certainly Didn't Expect To See That" with a better clip included from a different programme. * Brian gives away another fact about the Treacle People clip being included which was a crossover appearance of Tom and Vicky (another forgotten CITV programme) appearing on a picture frame. * Brian mocks Scrap (from the Dolls House) wanting every game in a supermarket. * While Brian talks about how boring life would be without a TV, Hugh the Monster secretly sneaks in and steals Brian's TV. He was very worried when he found out. Then, Hugh comes over to Brian's desk and says on purpose that he hid it in the kitchen and Brian was so annoyed that he kicked him out of the flat, big time. The Director warned Brian not to say anything about this episode being the second-to-last in the series while the audience just laughs. * Brian shows off a homemade film trailer that Alexander Matthias has made based on Bill and Bernie from Numbertime. * NessLover94 calls Brian and helps him with a problem he's having with the ceiling by hiring a decorator. * As the second half starts, the decorator exits Brian's flat and says goodbye. * Brian spies Captain Standfast (from the Family Ness episode) flying in the sky from his point of view on the telescope with Quackers the Duck watching him and ends up crashing through his flat entirely. Quackers was going to exit the flat, but ends up falling through the holes surrounding the building to the old trampoline at the very bottom of the basement making him fly over TV Center and land in the fountain knocking over the Helios statue. * Brian finds out that Why Bird in his superhero costume was named after another Super Why, but that was way before it existed and he also gives away reasons why the episode was made rather cheap. He also discovers that the Letterland character "Dippy Duck" named after a common saying. * Shameless Top 10 list filler from Zack Hart. * Postman Jack Howell arrives and gives Brian another Rihanna album and an invitation to a party he's organised. He also gives Quackers a poster of himself in Antarctica just to give the audience a laugh. * Brian does his impression of a sad trombone effect and gives out another butt joke for some reason, making the Director mad. * Brian sings the jingle for TV Burp Poetry Corner, even though he's already had that in this episode and makes another mockery of a toy advert. "Rainbow Halo - now available at your D.I.Y. shop!" * 'HARRY APPEARANCE '- James Price and Harry Humble enter Brian's flat with a broomstick and a DVD advertising Studio Ponoc's first movie "Mary and the Witch's Flower", which was released on Home Media at the time of the episode's airing. Then... the three of them go outside TV Center and go for a ride on the magic broomstick, but not until James promotes the DVD of the aforementioned film being currently available. Fight Scene Fantomcat VS Samurai Jack Trivia * The Thomas in the Big Blue House and Come Outside segments as well as the Top 10 filler and the Jack appearance have all been edited out on repeats and were only shown on first broadcast. * Dusty the Cat and the rest of the mascots (apart from Brian) did eventually fix the Helios statue outside TV Center in the last episode of this series (following what happened in the second-to-last one) with hilarious results. * The Playdays clips were edited with more sound effects and rare instrumental music from the original series of "Fireman Sam".